Testing His Patience
by Penelopepe
Summary: Kate Kavanagh is to cover NY Fashion week and she gets to bring a friend along. Ana jumps at the exclusive opportunity of being able to experience something she only sees on TV. But is she ready to face the wrath of Christian when he catches Ana going behind his back, even after specifically saying no? No kids/One-Shot. Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking, Humiliation
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan.**

**Day 1: Plan A - Annoy**

"No"

"Please?"

"I said no"

"But Christian, don't you think we need to discuss this?!" I pushed, clearly Christian won't deny me the chance of explaining things right?

"There's no need to discuss this Ana. You want to go to New York, by yourself, for some Fashion event which I honestly thought you didn't give any care about till now. I won't let you endanger yourself like this. You have no idea the endless threats you're going to face there."

"I won't be alone. Kate's going to be right beside me!" I half yelled.

"Kate will be busy with her work. She is there for work, right? She's not going to be there to ensure your safety. I'm not going to put your safety as risk." Christian just has to make a point, a valid one at that. I flinch a little knowing I might be left alone at some point of time when Kate goes off doing interviews, writing articles and what not. But it's not enough to stop me.

"But Christiaaaaaaaan…." I pleaded, swaying my body like how a 5 year old would - as long as I get what I want.

"I'm not going to agree to this Ana."

"But –"Taking a step forth, I tried to reason with him again.

"No more buts! No means no Ana, that's final, and stop whining" Christian says firmly, holding a tensed index finger up at me, I stop dead in my tracks and I know there's no point asking again – yet.

"Humph!" I huffed, crossing my arms and stamping my right foot before turning around, marching out of his study. Christian simply infuriates me! _Patience is a virtue Ana, he'll give in if you try hard enough._

I went straight to the kitchen and see Gail loading up the dishwasher. I propped myself on one of the barstools and sunk my head into my folded arms. I groan loudly, letting out some pent up frustration, knowing that persuading Christian is going to be a complete nightmare, but I try to remain hopeful. As though Gail can feel my frustration, she puts a mug of hot English Breakfast tea before me.

"Thank you Gail. This is exactly what I need to make me feel better." I gave a half-smile, knowing that hot tea won't change the situation, but still grateful for Gail's attentiveness.

"You're welcome Ana," Gail says as she passes me a small jar of sugar cubes, then continuing cleaning up the kitchen. I drop two cubes into my tea, before taking a slow walk back to the bedroom.

Curled up under the cool duvet, I began reading Wuthering Heights again, same copy, fourth time. After a good thirty pages, I heard the slight creek of the bedroom door and turned around to see Christian looking right at me, carefully closing the door behind him.

"It's nearly midnight baby, don't you have work tomorrow?" Christian questions me, his words held a tinge of concern. He climbs into bed, giving me a quick kiss to my lips before pulling the duvet over himself.

"I do. Was just doing some light reading." I say matter-of-factly, waving the tattered book in hand at him.

"Hmm," Christian frowns a little, "you're not still pissed that I didn't allow you to go to New York are you?"

Great, just when I thought that thought finally left my mind, Christian has to remind me. But since he so kindly brought it up, I'll just try another shot at it, no harm done right?

"Yes about that Christian, can you please consider it? I've always wanted to know what's it like to attend one of those fashion shows. You wanted to give me the world remember? This is something I want to do. I want to go to New York with Kate."

With all due respect I never thought I'd stoop this low and use this card against him. But as soon as the words left my mouth, I could see Christian's eyes widen with surprise, maybe even amusement. Good reaction or bad reaction - that I can't figure.

Christian remains silent and he looks like he is truly considering my plea. I drop my book and put my hands over his, gently tugging at it, whining, "Hmmmm? What say you? Please?"

"No," Christian says impassively and I swear I nearly threw my hands up in despair. But I didn't, knowing if I persevered, I may just get Christian to say yes.

I whine like a child, tugging relentlessly at his hands and shake my head showing I won't take 'no' as an answer. Christian lets out a big sigh looking like he was just about to give in – _yes – yes Christian yes! _– Oh – No.

Christian removes his hands from beneath mine and cups the side of my face gently, brushing his thumbs lightly on my cheeks.

"It's not safe Ana, even if Swayer followed you. New York is a big place and you're someone of high-profile, people know who you are Ana. The paparazzi are going to know about your whereabouts, and you know how rowdy they can be. There will be a lot of other celebrities there too. Crowd control will be too difficult. I can't risk that. I won't lose you again Ana. My heart won't allow it," his last words came out only a whisper, probably remembering the big scare I put everyone through the last time I took things into my own hands.

I agree that's was indeed a horrid experience and I'm truly sorry for putting everyone through that, but this is obviously another thing altogether. Can't Christian see that this does not involve a psychotic armed pervert and equally crazy bitch to follow? We've been living peacefully for more than a year, surely if there was someone who wanted to try to harm us, they'll have already made their move. I know Christian will not compromise on my safety – ever – but I'm sure we can plan something out.

"But you said you've give me the world…" I said in a hush tone, lowering my head, hoping to gain his sympathy. Yes, I know this is shallow, but hey, this will push his buttons for sure.

I half-expected Christian to mechanically deny me the opportunity again, but he did quite the opposite. Christian scoots closer to me, tucks my head under his chin and smooth out my hair. I inwardly smile knowing that pulling this card definitely tugged on his heartstrings.

"I know darling… I know how you feel," _Yes Christian, yes!_ "But this is something I don't feel comfortable doing. I don't like being out of control Ana, you know that. I've already gave up so much of that control with you Ana, for you. I do wish you'd understand." _Oh. Goodie._

My conscience stung a little. I didn't realize it's difficult for Christian too.

"Okay," Meaning to say I understand where he's coming from. Lifted my head from under his, I cup his face with my petite hands and gave a quick peck to his lips.

"Okay?" Christian gives me a bewildered look. Probably thinking why I gave up so quickly. But oh no dear Christian, this is only just the beginning.

"Yes. Okay." I gave a nod and smile.

"Hmm, you're acting very strange Mrs. Grey," Christian says, cocking his head to one side, "but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Sleep Mr. Grey," I half-smirk, "I'm tired".

"Yes Ma'am!" Christian mocks salute, gives me a tender kiss before pulling the duvet over the both of us. We drift off to a slumber, legs tangled, his back to mine – Home.

**A/N: I present you another one-shot. But this will be with about 4 -5 chapters long. More time for character building I hope. This will continue with 2 more of Ana's plan that will be carried out over the course of 2 days. And then there's that big… …okay I will stop with the tease. **

**I look forward to your reviews; they're like little presents that excite me each morning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan.**

**Day 2: Plan B – We aim to please**

I woke up before the alarm which sets off about a good twenty minutes from now. I feel Christian's breath at the back of my neck, his chest rising up and down in a steady pace. I inch a little backwards, as Christian's warmth and scent engulfs me. I gasp as the small of my back hit something hard and pointed. I smile like an idiot fully aware of what it is. Looks like Christian's stiffy was an early riser like me, and you know what they say about early birds…

And then it struck me. That's it - this is 'Plan B'! This is going to be such a brilliant plan, I just know it! Christian loves it when I'm all obedient, loving, tender, well just basically being his little angel, and this is exactly what I intend to do. I'll be his good little angel for today and he'll be so proud of me he'll want to reward me, and then _Snap! _I got him. Honestly I was quite irritated with my own whiny voice from last night. It is pretty hard to keep up that stunt especially when Christian was so headstrong about his decision.

I slowly creep downwards to the foot of the bed, got on my knees and slowly find my way towards his need. One hand on the bed, the other on his hip, I dive in. Swirling, sucking, licking, within seconds I could hear Christian's throaty groans.

"Ana… baby… fuck… ahh," Christian's hips started thrusting upwards, his manhood getting thicker and harder, as I continued showering it with love. I grip his hips with both my hands in hopes to control the pace and stretching out the moment. I take his sacks in my hand and swirl them around with my fingers, only to hear Christian's welcoming string of vulgarities.

"Arghh baby I'm close!" Christian warns, right after I feel his manhood twitch a little before bellowing my name when he came. I held on tightly to his hips and I lap up every drop of his juices, kissing the head as means to say 'I'm all done here'.

I crawl up the muscular length of his body, wrapping his body with mine, while putting my lips to his. Christian eagerly attacks my lips, plunging his tongue in me and simply taking my breath away.

"Christian, baby I have to get ready for work…" I inform my insatiable husband between kisses.

"Don't go, just lay in bed with me" Christian pouts.

"I can't, I have a busy day today and I need to start early" I explained. We stop kissing and Christian just looks at me with lustful eyes. Oh I so badly want to have another round with him but I know we'll both be late for work by then. "Save it for tonight," I give a wink and quick peck to his lips before climbing off of him and head to the bathroom.

-fiftyshades-

I sipped on some tea while Gail prepares our breakfast. I hear the distinct click of our bedroom door and shortly after see Christian, striding down the stairs, dressed in a navy blue linen suit over a cream colored shirt and sky blue tie. A luminous stream of morning sunlight accentuates his tall, lean figure, like that of Greek God Adonis. It's a sight that never fails to light me up every day.

"Like what you see Mrs. Grey?" Christian voice interjects my reverie, before pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"Hmm," Was all I could manage as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, would bacon, eggs and toast be okay for breakfast today?" Gail asks as she pours freshly brewed coffee from a pot into Christian's cup.

"Yes please, thank you." Well what did you know, Christian dropping his Ps and Qs effortlessly after I told him that his staff could use a little more appreciation.

I play around with my blackberry as Gail serves up our breakfasts, the intoxicating smell of home-cook food perfumes the air, it really feels like home.

"Put your phone away Ana," Christian orders, already loading his fork with a little of everything, "and eat". _Geez can't he wait?_ The over-bearing, control freak of a husband, but I love him no less. I stash the phone into my handbag and dug in. We eat in silence for a while.

"I don't have a meeting till 11, so we can leave together. I'll ask Taylor to drop you off first, Sawyer can take tail us from behind." Christian informs, finishing off his last bit of toast and emptying his cup of coffee. I smile at his nice gesture, least my journey to work won't be a silent one today.

"Okay," I answer obediently, clearing out my plate, washing the oiliness of the bacon with some tea. I know Christian is going to feel so proud that I ate everything on my plate, not forgetting that this is part of the plan.

"Feeling hungry this morning Ana?" Christian asks, a big wide grin forming, obviously pleased with my appetite.

"We aim to please Mr. Grey."

-fiftyshades-

It was just after one and I know Christian usually messages me around this time, mainly to remind me that I have to eat lunch, either that or he's feeling bored and want to kill some time, or he's feeling kind of kinky, those messages I love. But he hasn't e-mailed or text me, and I get reminded that he'd got a meeting to attend.

I unwrap the Beef pastrami special I saw Subway advertise while riding in the car earlier and informed Sawyer to get me some for lunch, place one end of it into my mouth, using my free hand to take a snapshot of my rather unflattering pose. It's great I have my own office, I can't even begin to imagine the look of the staffs faces if I did that outside.

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Your little Angel**

**Date: Aug 28 2012 13:15 **

**To: Christian Grey**

Attachment – Picture

Having lunch in my office. Have you had yours?

Love you.

Anastasia Grey

Famished Editor, SIP

Like always, I didn't have to wait long for Christian's reply and I wonder if he's done with his meeting early.

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Don't tease if…**

**Date: Aug 28 2012 13:18 **

**To: Anastasia Grey**

… you don't know what you're getting yourself into.

P.s. Glad you're eating well, my little angel.

Love you more.

Christian Grey

Pleased CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Looks like I've got kinky Christian today. I'll definitely will use that to my advantage and get him to finally say yes!

* * *

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: We aim to please**

**Date: Aug 28 2012 13:21 **

**To: Christian Grey**

I could use with a little attention, _sir_

Pick me up after work later?

xoxo

Anastasia Grey

Yearning for her husband's touch Editor, SIP

* * *

I hope this all works out. Plan B is going well.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: We aim to please too…**

**Date: Aug 28 2012 13:26 **

**To: Anastasia Grey**

The minutes feel like hours here.

I can't wait to see you.

Pick you up at 5.30 and we'll have some dinner first

You are to be in position in the playroom by 7.30

Be wet and ready for me Mrs. Grey.

Xx

Christian Grey

Impatient and ready CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

The word 'wet' made me salivate, sending a volt of electricity right to my throbbing core. Instantaneously I squeeze my legs together to release the building ache. This surely is going to be a long afternoon…

-fiftyshades-

"Good job baby. You did well," Christian praises his shimmering sweaty rock-hard chest only an inch away from mine as he unlocks the shackles above me, "Let's get you to bed."

I let my hands go limp on my sides, feeling them warm up as blood quickly circulates to the tips of my fingers. My forehead lay lifelessly on Christian's chest as the both of us try to take deep breaths and regain consciousness from our mind-blowing orgasm. _Damn he was good…_

I feel my feet swept away from underneath me as Christian carries me in his strong arms to our bedroom in slow evenly paced steps. The day was coming to an end and we're definitely too spent to go for one last round, even if it was just vanilla. I can feel my eyelids closing in on me but I will not let my body give way, I still have to complete Plan B.

"Christian…" a thick hoarse voice came out, not what I expected. I cleared my throat and start again, "Christian, was I a good girl today?"

"Yes you are baby, you've been a good girl the whole day," Christian says clearly, kissing my hair, wrapping his arms tighter around me, making sure I don't slip, "Words can't describe how pleased and proud I am of your right now…"

We reach the bedroom and Christian lays me on the bed, adjusting the duvet, preparing for sleep.

"Christian…" My words almost came out as a plea as I hold his busy hand with mine. He halts all movement and sits on the side of the bed facing me, with satisfied loving eyes.

"Yes Ana?" a tang of eagerness in his voice.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward for being such a good girl," I so boldly ask him. But of course in my nicest most tender loving, angelic voice I could muster. I could feel blood rushing to my face, and I know it's probably turn two shades of red deeper by now. This is pretty embarrassing and I've never done this before, not to anyone, not even Ray, back when I desperately wanted a pair of ash-black Heelys for my tenth birthday.

"Hmm I think you do," Christian eyes me carefully, I know his senses are perking as he sees a new side to me, he'd never expected this nearly two years into our marriage. "What would you like to have? You know I'd give you the world…"

_Christian, oh my dear Christian…_

I show him my widest grin and I see a plethora of emotions across Christian's face. Starting with confusion, then delight, then back to confusion and finally ending with disappointment?

"Ana," he calls with half-clenched jaws, his hands tensing around mine, "is this about – "

"New York." I say directly, and I see blood warming up his neck, a thick vein looking more prominent now than usual, and did I just see his nose flare?

I sit up with my back to the headboard, casting my eyes down, not daring to look at him any longer as I fear his eyes may just pierce right through mine.

"I thought we talked about this Ana?"

"Yes we did, but you said no… and I wanted you to say yes." I confessed, bracing myself for whatever is about to come next. Pretty obvious Plan B is going to end up in smokes even before we start this 'discussion'.

"And what makes you think I'm going to change my mind? I'm not letting you go to New York alone with Kate, so you better give up any hopes you might still have. I want you to call Kate first thing tomorrow and tell her you're not going, and ask her to bring someone else." Christian tone went two levels louder, by now he was standing with fury beside me, as I kept my eyes down casted, nervously twiddling my thumbs. It's been awhile since I really pissed Christian off.

"Do I make myself clear Anastasia?" _Full name._ He says in a chilling low manner that made the hairs at the back of my neck stand.

"Yes" I said in a near whisper. I hear Christian letting out a deep breath and the next second, he was kneeling on the floor, right beside me, taking my hands in his.

"Ana look at me," his tone no longer sounding angry, but more of concern. I raise my head a little, looking Christian in the eye. "I hope you'll put yourself in my shoes here okay? I can't risk anything bad happening to you Ana. Look if you want to go to New York for Fashion Week, or for holiday, or for whatever reason, tell me and I'll arrange for us to go together. At least that way, being right beside you, I'll feel safe knowing that you're safe."

"Okay" I nod. I couldn't think of a better answer, I didn't want to say anything more, any more and I might piss Christian off entirely. I don't want us to go to bed mad at each other.

"That's my good girl," Christian says kissing my forehead, and I can see him relax a little, "I'll be in my study for a while. Good night baby".

"Good night Christian" I replied in a mere whisper. I know he needed his space, some room to think and cool down. Never did her expect this to happen, especially not after such an intimate time in the playroom. Giving me one more kiss to my lips, Christian turns his back to mine as he walks out the room. With each step he took, my heart ached and inside I didn't want him to leave, not like this, not after what happened.

I stared at the cotton white sheets hugging me at my waist, when I see two water droplets fall on it. And I didn't even realize I was holding back tears… …

**A/N: Surprisingly there were lesser viewers and reviews for this story than the first, a little disappointed but I'll carry on. I tried my best to develop the characters more here, adding different sides to them as the story proceeds. There's one more day, and I'm left with 'Plan C' to write before Ana's rebellion. I hope you look forward to it. **

**Please leave a review. I would love to know your feedback, or anything else you think you would want to see in the coming chapters? Thank you! J**

**P.s. I didn't want to drag the story with a playroom scene, maybe I'll stow that away for another one-shot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan**

**Day 3: Plan C – Silence is golden **

My mind was awake, so was my body, but my eyes weren't ready to open. I rub at them to remove the sticky grit that sealed my lids, dried tears, from the night before. My mind can't help but travel to what happened last night. _Will all this be worth it?_ A narrow stream of light from the hallway lights across Christian face which held a frown, making me worry. I gently kiss his temples and somehow Christian's expression softens, like I took his pain away, even in his dreams. I smile and slowly got off the bed to get ready for the day.

Luckily I was familiar with our bedroom and navigating the bathroom proved to be an easy task even in the dim surroundings. I started a bath, usually a luxury that only comes on the weekends, but since I woke early I get to enjoy some this morning. While waiting for the tub to be filled, I picked out my work clothes and brushed my teeth.

Finally ready, I excitedly sink myself in the warm waters, letting it sooth all my tensed muscles. My mind wanders to the issue at hand, thinking how I'm going to get Christian to say yes. I could try annoying him again, but its tiring to keep that feat up the whole day, it wouldn't be surprising if I annoy the hell out of myself first. Maybe I'll be his little angel again today, but I immediately crush the idea considering how badly that ended just hours ago. I just don't want to argue with Christian anymore…

_YES!_ The light bulb moment made me sit right up. That's it, no more augments, now why didn't I think of that earlier. No talk, no arguments. If I kept my mouth shut long enough, which I think it's a pretty easy feat, and then Christian will be forced to give in to me, just to hear my voice. I pat myself on the shoulder, silently giving thanks to God for blessing me with such a brilliant mind. I plan my scheme carefully because Christian is sure to probe the hell out of me for ignoring him. I contemplate on when to draw the line. Yes – to physical contact, kisses, hugs, holding hands etcetera. No – to any answers of more than one word and asking questions.

Happy with my plan, I got out of the tub, drained the bath and dried myself off. I step out to a lit bedroom with Christian sitting at the edge of the bed, hunched with elbows on his knees. Feeling my presence, his head pops right up, eyes connecting with mine.

"Morning Ana," His voice in a sexy rasp, "I want to apologize for raising my voice at you yesterday. I hope you know that I just wanted to get my point across. Forgive me?"

I gave a smile and a curt nod, walking straight to the drawers to get my undergarments.

"Ana" Christian's voice stopped me in my tracks and I know it's because he realizes something is amiss this morning. I turn to look at him, his face held a mix of worry and confusion.

"Come here," Christian orders, offering a hand in my direction, I took his hand as he pulls me to stand between his legs as I try my hardest to come off as impassive as possible. "Baby what's wrong?"

_What's wrong? What's wrong?! What is wrong Christian is that I begged you for two days to let me go to New York with Kate and you still say no! And you said you'll give me the world, you liar! That's what's wrong!_

"Nothing", I answer with haste, maybe a little too much haste, but I didn't care, at least I kept within the word limit. I wanted to scream at him so badly, but I controlled myself, reminding myself that Plan C has just started.

Christian furrows his brow together, evident that this is something new as he tries to figure me out. "Is it me? Are you angry at me?"

"No." I shake my head for emphasis. This is going to be a long day.

"You don't look like your usual self today…"

The proper answer would be, "Yes it's you Christian. If you weren't so stubborn and said yes to me, then you probably would've woken up to another fuck awesome blowjob. ", but I decided that "I don't know" would suffice, giving a light shrug because that's three words and well it means the same thing.

Christian gives out an irritated growl, scrunching up his tousled morning hair with his hand, "Okay fine, go get ready, I'll see you downstairs in a bit." With that, he stands up, gives a peck to my lips and proceeds to prep for the day. The devil in me jumps in delight, clapping her hands at my amazing performance. While the angel crosses her arms, and shakes her head at my behaviour.

I dress quickly, putting on a collared cream silk blouse, navy blue A-line skirt and black Louboutin pumps. I blow dry my hair, pulling it back into a pony tail, apply some make-up, doing a quick check in the mirror before heading down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ana," Gail's welcoming and cheerful voice make my mood slightly better, "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Cereal please, with cold milk. And some fruit." I said, taking my seat at the counter. I pull out a manuscript which I made some notes on, deciding I'd better go through them again to prepare myself for later.

"Another one Ana?" Gail asks as she brings me my tea, cereal and fruit.

"Yes, well this one has potential; it's about the struggles of being a single parent. It's raw and brutally honest, and it just speaks to me you know? Thankfully this author met a good man and is now happily married to him and her son has just graduated from college." It hit me a little as thoughts of how my mum struggled at some part of her life while bringing me up after dad died, but it's all in the past now.

"Sounds like a bestseller already."

"That's every author's dream and every publisher's honour," I chirped.

I already started on breakfast when I hear Christian's footsteps approaching. "Just some toast and scrambled eggs for me today Gail" Christian says as he sat down beside me. I stole a sneak peek at him, trying to gauge his mood, but to no avail, seeing he decided to ignore me, even denying me my breakfast kiss. _Well Mr. Grey, two can play this game…_

"Finish you breakfast Ana," Christian's sudden command jolts me from my seat. I put down the manuscript, took another two spoonful of soggy cereal to my mouth before pushing the half-empty bowl to Gail's direction.

"I'm done" I say as Gail cleans up after me, "Thank you."

"Do not leave yet Ana," Christian orders, just when I was about to stand up and leave.

"Now I don't know what has gotten into you this morning, but I can't have you giving me the cold shoulder all day without knowing why. Now can you please enlighten me?" Christian pleads with his puppy dog-like eyes.

I kept quiet, not knowing how to answer him. Or more so because an explanation will definitely need more than one word.

"Is something bothering you? Tell me Ana, you're making me sick with worry here." Exasperation fills his voice, as his warm hands glides up and down my arms, coaxing me to give in.

"No," out goes my cold hard answer, not at all pleasing to anyone's ears.

"Ana tell me what's wrong," Christian attempts to try his luck again, complete oblivious that it's the New York issue that made me this way. For one second I doubt his intelligence. Who knew, Christian Grey, powerful billionaire and founder of Grey Enterprise Holdings, but a fool in reading a women's mind.

I just shrug, keeping out eye contact.

Christian stops physically cajoling me to giving him an answer and merely grips my arms with his large warm hands. His eyes were no longer that of a puppy dog, more like the kind he has during stakeholder meetings, the cold, dark ones.

"Anastasia Rose Grey, if you do not explain to me why you're suddenly acting the way you are, or so help me God, for I will take you over my knee this instant and spank the answer out of you." _Full name._ Christian articulates every word with clear precision, looking at me dead in the eye.

I could feel my lips part as I began to process his words. This is embarrassing and I'm sure Gail heard him loud and clear. I thought my tactics are new, but oh boy Christian has sides to him that I've never known too.

"I mean it Ana."

I rack my brain for some kind of answer. I'm sure as hell don't want to get spanked this early in the morning. But a part of me doubts his words, afterall Gail is in the room with us, Taylor and Swayer hidden at some corner, he wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me.

"No" the dumbest but best answer I could manage finally comes out my mouth. I turn myself around, grabbed my things and left.

**A/N: I rushed this out so I wouldn't have to keep you guys waiting! It's a little short but I promise I'll update again tomorrow. Please do review; it never fails to bring a smile to my face.**

**A big thank you to my FF readers: Aveoni, mkmrider, Lstiles, ghostwriter4836, sheltiegirl, GreyFan513, EmmetsGirl89, FrankieRae, samcarter1980, Anon, 27ShadesOfElliePotter, mrsdamon, atterbury, Paygie and ALL my guests for leaving a review!**

**Please anticipate the next chapter, I hope to blow you minds away :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan**

**Day 3: Like a deer in headlights**

I fling my work bag on my desk and plonk myself in my comfy leather chair, letting out a loud sigh. After what just happened, I simply couldn't breathe properly, not till I find my own space. My hands seem to take on a life of its own, trembling uncontrollably, getting abnormally cold. Barely five minutes of alone time passes before a knock on my door interrupts the silence.

"Come in Claire" I say, putting my bag away, arranging my desk a little.

"Morning Ana. So just a quick run through your schedule today; at eleven Mrs Johnson will come in for the contract signing, then after lunch at three there's that meeting with the other editors for this month's status updates." I try my best to concentrate as Claire runs through my schedule like a bullet train. I'm surprised I managed to catch every word she says.

"Are you feeling okay Ana? You look a little pale…"

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all," The lie every women use as an excuse to cover up for something bigger, "I just need some tea to start the day proper. Oh and Claire, I'm going to New York this coming weekend, help me book me a ticket please."

It was one of those moments you know? The reckless ones you do when you're a teen and couldn't care less about consequences. I'm 24, not 44, I've got hot blood running in my veins, and it's not like I didn't tell Christian my plans. Well yes, he did not agree in letting me go to New York, but what can he do when I'm already ten thousand feet above the air? Just thinking about me sneaking Christian's back is already making me tingle in delight.

"Sure thing Ana, if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave now."

"That'll be all, thank you."

I inwardly am grateful to Claire for not asking any personal questions this morning, I could use a break from Mr question mark, he's been rather annoying lately. I send a quick text to Kate to confirm my attendance. Booting up my computer, I began the usual routine of checking my e-mails. Everything was smooth sailing, I met my deadlines, the meeting with Mrs Johnson went smoothly and we're well own our way into our final draft before letting the book goes to print. I was engrossed in reading my second manuscript of the day when there's another knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi Ana, sorry didn't mean to interrupt, but someone came by with lunch and asked me to pass them to you." Claire says matter-of-factly, waving two big paper bags mid-air before setting down on my desk.

"Who? When?" I fire away with my questions, curious about the unknown whereabouts of these delivered lunches.

"It was Mr Grey. He just left." Claire answers, grateful again that she prioritizes and excludes all other extra information. I turn around, lifting the blinds, getting a clear view of the building's entrance and true enough I see a Christian's black Audi driving off to the main road. My eyes followed the vehicle till it was no longer in sight, leaving me extremely puzzled by Christian's sudden demeanour.

"Did Christian, I mean Mr Grey, say anything before he left?" I question Claire at once, raging to satisfy my sudden peak in curiosity.

"Well he, erm asked about how the company was doing, and about you…" Claire hesitates a little, although trying to sound professional but the jitters in her voice was quite evident. "Then he suddenly says he has something he forgot to do and had to leave immediately."

Okay first of all, point number one, why would Christian ask Claire about the company, she's just my PA slash receptionist, what kind of proper information does he think he can get out of her? If he wanted to know how the company is doing, he could easily pull up the reports from HR. Point number two, Christian suddenly remembers he forgot to something and had to leave?! That was the tip of the iceberg, because Christian almost _never_ forgets something important. I'm positive he has made time to have lunch with me, even though I was such an ass to him which nearly got me into a lot of trouble. It was just so un-fifty of him to do that, unless…

"Claire, what exactly did you tell Mr Grey about me?" This was the only loophole that could explain why Christian acted the way he did – leaving me.

"Erm…" Claire begins to stutters. An overwhelming mix of uneasiness and nausea starts churning at the pit of my stomach. "Well he asked about your schedule and I told him that it's going to be pretty much a routine till next weekend when you got me to book a flight to New York."

"Oh fuck…" I curse under my breath, palming my face, a natural reaction, blocking out reality for a split second.

"Shit… I said something that I shouldn't, did I? I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't mean it, I swear!" I see Claire panicking in front of me, eyes widened, shifting from foot to foot, frantically waving her hands in the air as she tries to explain. I snap out of my pitiful state and compose myself, knowing I didn't have time, or the mood to deal with this mess Claire has made.

"It's fine Claire, I believe you. You know what…" I said in a cool, calmed manner as I rummage through the paper bags and picked out a roasted chicken breast salad out, holding out the rest back in her direction, "why don't you take these to Sawyer and see if he's had lunch, if he has then well pass them around for the others to snack on."

"But – "

"It's really okay Claire. I don't blame you. Now please…" I said, jingling the bags in front of her, praying she'll just take the bags and go.

Thank god she reads cues well, taking the bags and leaving, not before muttering another apology which I nod in acknowledgement. As soon as the door closes, my body collapses on the chair instantly and I let out a groan of frustration. _Great, this is just great, so much for a smooth sailing day, huh?_

I fish out my blackberry to check if Christian has left any messages or missed calls – none. I check my inbox to see if Christian has left me an e-mail – none. _Oh shit… what have I got myself into?_

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I'm going to be in very deep trouble. My head feels light and the office room feels like its spinning. My body feel like it's just been ran over by a big truck, going almost numb in all my extremities. I close my eyes and try to digest what had just happened, rubbing my temples to release some of the tension. The skeleton's out of the closet, there is nothing more I can do about it, other than to fix it. I reach for my phone and call Christian's cell, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves while I press dial. He picks up at the third ring, two rings later than usual, and remains quiet.

"Christian?" I call out, making sure he's there.

"I'm here, Anastasia." Christian's impassive voice sends a chill down my spine. _Is this what they call 'the calm before the storm'? _

"Christian listen, I can explain…" I say in hush tones, being extra careful with my words, not wanting to worsen the situation any further. No matter how much I hate arguments, this is surely inevitable.

"Go right ahead dear." Christian challenges, sounding a little smug if you were to ask me.

"Look, I really want to go to New York with Kate ok? It's not like I didn't inform you about it. I don't know why you're over-reacting. And really Christian, don't you think it was really necessary to ask Claire about my schedule, when I could have easily told you myself. Plus you walked out on our lunch date…" I started a little pissed, but then ended with a sulk, as precious Christian-Ana time was lost.

"First of all Ana, I don't see the need to explain why I don't agree with you doing to New York because we've been having that discussion for the past two days and I'm getting very sick of it. Secondly, I had to ask Claire how things were because you decided to go all mute on me today. And I felt depressingly concerned that maybe something was wrong in the office, which could've explained why you were feeling so off this morning. And thirdly – "

"But Christian there's nothing wrong with the company! It was all part of the plan!" I cut him off, one octave higher to conquer his.

I really hate it when Christian doubts my professionalism, it's not as though I butt into his work and teach him how to handle his businesses. I take pride in my job, working hard on my part so that I feel deserved to be in this position as an editor, so that people would accept me for my abilities and not just because of the fact I'm married to Christian Grey or for the fact that he owns the damn company!

It really gets under my skin when Christian makes use of my staff to get news about me. I just find the whole concept so wrong on so many levels. It infuriates me and I feel like lashing out at him, but this is a whole other issue and I make a mental note to take the time to talk about it some other time.

"What plan?" An icy tone came through the ear piece, "Part of what plan Ana?" Christian remains adamant.

My body just freezes up. Oh god, oh god, I could put a bullet through my head and it'll still be better than now. One slip of my tongue and I just plummeted myself into ten more levels of hell.

"ANA!" Christian booming voice wakes me from my shock.

"A three day plan to get you to say yes to New York…" I fess up. I don't know what the hell I was thinking by doing that, but I did it anyways. I just didn't want things to escalate any bigger and I really wanted this to be over so badly. I don't care if I don't get to go to New York right now, nothing else matters as long as Christian and I work this through and be back to our normal selves before all this crap happened.

The silence that comes after was so loud, it was deafening. My heart swelled, I feel tears stinging my eyes as I wait excruciatingly for Christian reply, for him to say something, anything.

"I'll pick you up at 5.30 Ana. Be ready." I let out a held breath, an ounce of happiness flows through me as my salvation held a glimmer of hope.

_Be ready._

_Oh god, what could he mean?_

**A/N: AHHH I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT YOU GUYS THROUGH THIS TORTURE! Please bear with me as I work on my last chapter. Its 2am here and this is all I can offer for tonight, in hopes to make the story more developed. **

**Once again a big big thank you to everyone to has read/reviewed/favourite/followed my story. 20 reviews in a day! WOW! Words can't express how happy I am to receive such a response. It feels almost underserving, I have much to learn and improve. **

**Please continue to show your support. If things go well, I will update hopefully by tomorrow. **

**P.s I'm pulling my hair out on whether I should make Christian be all nice and understandable OR just plain unreasonable and over-bearing as usual. I like nice Christian more though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan**

**Day 3: Not going down, yet**

The ride back home was in silence. Not one word. The tension between us was so strong, it could move mountains. But being the gentleman that Christian was, he still held the door open for me when he came picking me up from work, and once again when we reached back at Escala. I was so scared to even say 'thank you', and just kept my eyes downcast the whole time. The ominous aura radiating off Christian was not to be trifled with. I knew he needed some time to cool down, or heaven knows if my poor derriere would survive whatever ordeal Christian decides to dish out.

We ate dinner in silence too. Usually, Christian never fails to push me to eat more, but this time, he didn't say anything. The meal was hard to go down, it was pretty much tasteless and half the time I didn't know what I was putting in my mouth. I could feel Christian's eyes on me, or more so my plate, monitoring my food intake.

Finishing up before me, Christian brought his plate to the sink and thanked Gail for the meal. You have no idea how good it feels to hear his voice again, though it wasn't for my ears at all. I thought he was going straight to his study but instead he walked right behind me and stands there. I could only see an inch of him in my peripheral view, but one does not need to see him to feel his presence, and his presence is proving to be mighty fine as my heart beat accelerates erratically.

Christian's warm hand grasp onto my left shoulder, as I see his other placed firmly on the kitchen counter. My body tenses as he closes in on me, I was too frightened to do anything, so I remained seated, staring into space, waiting for his next move.

"Finish up your dinner Anastasia. And at eight o'clock sharp, I want you to come find me in my study." I could feel Christian's hot breath on my ears as he speaks with punctilious authority. "You are to wear only your nightgown, nothing underneath it. Is that understood?"

"Yes" I answered with a small nod, with a voice so soft only the ants could hear.

"Good" Christian replies warmly, probably feeling good knowing I've surrendered myself to him.

Christian leaves and immediately my body relaxes as I lay slump over the counter. The effect Christian has on my body is a phenomenon I will never understand in this lifetime. Sometimes I simply detest the way my body reacts to his touch, hate myself for it, but can't help loving it, yearning it – like my personal brand of heroine. To think that he hasn't even laid a finger on me yet, I fear for later that I would combust to mere ashes.

I glance at the clock which reads a quarter pass seven. With the forty-five minutes I have, I slowly eat finish every scrap of food on my plate, brushed my teeth and give a quick call to Kate who was surprisingly okay with me cancelling on her on such short notice. I spent the remaining minutes freshening up, putting on my deep blue baby-doll nightgown and rack my head on how I'm going to defend myself later. Five minutes to eight, I made my way down to Christian's study and knocked on his door.

"Enter".

I took a deep breath before stepping in. _This is it Ana, brace yourself for all hell is about to break lose. _I stood in front of the closed door, looking at Christian, awaiting his lead, not knowing what he expects of me.

"Strip. Then I want you seated on your heels, legs apart, hands on your thighs, eyes on the floor, right there." Christian instructs impassively, while sitting behind his desk, not taking his eye off his laptop as he uses a fountain pen to point out a spot on the carpet, right in the middle of the room, about eight feet away from him.

I could run away from all this, just turn my back and leave. Deep inside, I know Christian would allow it, to let me walk away from all this. He knows my limits, he will push it, but he won't make me crumble. I believe him. I could walk away and by tomorrow morning, everything will go back to normal, though we would have a long talk about it. Yet somehow I can't help but feel so heightened by this experience, so drawn to something so dark, and to think Christian has a twisted mind. As my brain declares war with my heart, my body decides to make the decision, ambling toward to the sleek leather sofa at the corner.

I let the nightgown slip off my shoulders, laying them over the arm rest. I look back to Christian, his eyes still fixated on his laptop screen. I assumed my position. The moment my lips open, a cool rush of air hits, I bite my (other) lip to muffle the rather erotic sensation. To top it off, I was bare, just the way Christian likes it, making my skin very sensitive.

I was at a lost, not knowing what to do, but just waiting there with a million thoughts running through my mind. The crystal clear sound of Christian typing away on his laptop amplifies in the quiet room. Soon, I find myself getting used to the position which makes emptying my mind a lot easier. Not that I haven't been in this position before, I'm quite familiar with it, done it countless of times, just not here in this study, only in the playroom.

I must've dazed out because the next thing I know I see Christian's tan ugg slippers in my line of sight. He kneels on one knee, inches away from me, his heat and scent taking over my body completely. I lift my head, wanting to take one small glance at him.

"Eyes down Ana," He admonishes, like he knew it was coming.

He cups my sex with his hands, simultaneously sliding in two very skilled fingers, I gasp at the raw flesh-to-flesh contact, naturally widening my thighs to give him better access.

"Tsk tsk, already wet and ready Anastasia," Christian's hot breath on my ears, as his fingers expertly torments me with excruciatingly slow pace. My mind screams with pleasure as I writhe shamefully under his relentless touch. I moan Christian's name desperately, struggling to keep my posture as my body betrays me.

"Not so fast now, I don't think naughty girls like you deserves to cum." Christian reprimands, pulling out and flicking my swelling clit roughly with the tips of his fingers, making my cry out with both pain and pleasure. My back arches and my eyes roll backwards at the intense feeling, making me feel dizzy and agonizingly distraught by denying me my need to orgasm. I wanted to beg, but I had some dignity left in me. With that, Christian gets up and leaves me in heat, I mentally cruse at that bastard – my bastard.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and I almost stood up to run for cover. However, it seems that my body does not move even a half-inch, either because my legs were numb or I was simply too shocked to react. My mind explodes as I hear Christian's footsteps and the click of the door handle. _What the fuck?!_ _Who could that be? Taylor? Gail?_

I'm butt naked right in the middle of the study, in a position I never want anyone to witness me in other than Christian. I panic not knowing if whosoever out there has taken a glimpse inside. I am comfortable with being around the household staffs, but not this comfortable! However, a part of me knows Christian knows better, he would not bring this punishment to such a preposterous level. And considering how he acted when I sunbathed braless during our honeymoon, I trust Christian will not allow for that to happen again.

"Back straight Ana" Christian's military-like command startles me and instantaneously I straighten my hunched back. Not able to look at Christian or my surrounding is as good as being blindfolded, this only adds to the building curiosity, patience running a little thin on my end. I concentrate on getting my breathing back to normal, though it does nothing to lift the desperate need between my legs.

I'd sense if Christian's eyes are on me, but he'd thrown himself in work, ignoring me, letting me taste a little of my own medicine. The intimidating stillness of the majestic room consumes me.

Then the clicking stops, I prick up my ears to listen out for Christian's voice. _Oh how much I wanted to hear his voice…_

"So Anastasia," Christian finally gives me his full attention, "are you still going New York with Kate next week?"

"No," I give me honest answer, still staring at that same patch of carpet for god knows how long, "After dinner, I called her to cancel."

"So this little endeavour you decided to go to, did you know what is going to happen once you've get there?"

"No," another honest answer, "Kate says she'll take care of everything. That I didn't have to worry and just follow along."

"I'm sure you won't have problems doing that," Christian says sarcastically, "So tell me, what does the itinerary install?"

"I don't know." Cause well, I really don't. Kate didn't say anything, just to leave everything in her hands, that she'll do all the planning. Obviously she'll have to interview the designers, the prestigious guests that attend the fashion shows, preferably those seated in the front row, and well, I'll be right there beside her?

"And which hotel were the two of you planning to stay in?"

"I don't know." Shaking my head in confusion, I haven't really thought of that.

"For security – "

"I don't know Christian," I cut him off before he could finish; I know what he was doing, pointing out all of my mistakes, picking on my conscience. "I know my decision was a reckless one. I understand how dangerous it could have been. I know nothing of what is going to happen to me there. Now can you just spank me and get this over and done with?!"

I didn't care anymore and look up at Christian with wilful eyes. I wished he would go straight to tanning my hide, instead of torturing me with all this waiting. The suspense was killing and even if he'd added more swats to my derriere, I couldn't be bothered, as long as he does something!

Christian eyes were looking right at me; I don't know what to make of his expression, which scares me.

"Come here." Christian orders. I took the cue and stand up slowly, it took me a while as I was in that kneeling position for so long and my lower limbs needed time to warm up. Remaining eye contact with him, I confidently walk towards him, stopping by the front edge of his desk. Eyes' not leaving mine, Christian opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out a large white envelope.

"Open it." Came his only instruction.

I fiercely tear open the top of the envelope and pulled out whatever was in it.

Two air tickets to New York.

**A/N: IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET! **

**P.s I know Christian doesn't need to have tickets, considering he has his own private plane, but I just wanted that "awwww" factor here. Everyone loves a romantic Christian, don't we? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: E L James owns these characters. Me? I'm just a big fan**

**The end: Pushing our limits**

**This is new but I'm going to put a warning right here. **

**WARNING: If you are a fan of strong, independent Ana, this chapter is the complete opposite. To not face any disappointment in her character/story-line I have chosen to develop, please just re-read the previous chapter and be merry. It should end with lots of hugs and kisses, and other sweet things you decide to imagine. Thank you very much.**

"What is this?" I ask, waving the tickets in front of him, completely bewildered by his gesture.

"They're plane tickets to New York Ana," Christian says matter-of-factly, "We're going to Fashion week for the weekends. But we can't stay long, only a short two days one night."

He doesn't seem at all fazed by of this, spending the past few days denying me what I want, and then does a goes around doing the exact opposite? I don't get this, I feel a headache coming.

"But Christian, I thought you didn't allow me to go?" I question him, still in a daze, not seeing the big picture here.. "I even called Kate to cancel…"

"Yes I'm aware of that." Christian says dryly, and I feel a little betrayed if you asked me. "Did Kate sound disappointed that you couldn't go?" _No. _"Why do you think that is so?" He throws another question at me, like he knew what my answer was.

"So are you saying this is all part of the plan?" I scoff at the absurdity of it, the fact that I had gone behind Christian's back and he does the exact same thing. And he managed to get stubborn Kate, my best friend on his side for this? _Why that little monster…_

"Tit for tat Ana. And I vowed to give you the world." Christian lets out a low chuckle, probably having a kick out of making me look like a fool. Unknowingly, I joined in the laugh too. Everything seems fine now, but one question still pricks my mind.

"So…" I say nervously fondling the tickets in hand, being wary of the unforeseen consequences of my question, my eyes looming anywhere else other than on Christian, "Are you still going to spank me?"

"Do you think I should spank you?" The weight in his tone changes as we get down to business.

"No. But…" Confused with Christian's sudden change in his disciplining tactics, wondering if he has become softer, less dominating then he usually is. It makes me feel, I don't know, almost sad, like something is missing. "I thought you were going to spank me."

"I was, yes." _Was? _Like he had that in mind but decided to drop the idea. _But why?_ "However, if you don't want to be spanked, then I won't" Okay, this is downright confusing! Where is Christian trying to go with all this? It's getting harder and harder to read him. I thought we've seen it all, but I think there's more layers left unpeeled then mere fifty.

"What do you mean you won't? Christian I went behind your back to do something you told me not to. Don't you think I deserve a spanking?!" I raised my voice, determined to get to the bottom of this, to find the true meaning of what's stopping him from tanning my hide. _He couldn't possibly give up his control over me, could he?_

"Do you think you deserved to be spanked?" This is getting frustrating, I am standing here blatantly in my birthday suit and Christian decides to play twenty questions. _Oh jolly._

"It's a simple question Anastasia. Do you or do you not think you deserve to be spanked?" Christian asks again, while he slides his way from across the desk to right beside me, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

After pricking on my conscience, then making me wait in silence, which now I'm guessing was for my own self-reflection, now Christian goes to ask me about my opinion about my own punishment. Only one word comes to mind: submission. Christian is testing whether or not I'll submit to him on my own accord, without any threats, without any pressure.

I know what I did was wrong, to manipulate him like that, ending up making a reckless decision which had no back-up plans whatsoever. No knowledge about what is going to happen in New York, the literary, the transportation, the lodging, the security, the tabloids, the exposure, the dangers I'll be getting myself into – the magnitude of it all strikes me at full blast. Guilt consumes me as I know I've betrayed Christian – my husband, my soul mate, my everything.

"Yes, I think I deserve to be spanked Christian." I turn and looked his squarely in the eye when I say that. I'm not going to be guilt-ridden and suffer for my mistake which isn't properly corrected. I knew I needed this, so did Christian, he needed it too, more than he thinks he does.

Christian's arches a perfect brow, as though he couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes squint, studying my face to see if I was telling the truth. When he comes to a conclusion, his eyes turns dark, no longer my Christian from a minute ago, now he's my – _sir._

"Good. Now ask for it Anastasia." Damn bastard, he just had to make me do it.

"I have been very naughty, manipulating and deceiving you to get what I want." I say this with my eyes downcast, a rule in the playroom but it felt apt here. I twiddle my thumbs in anticipation, a part of me awaits in exhilaration that there is very big chance I'll get a mind-blowing orgasm after this. "Please spank me, _sir_"

-Fiftyshades-

Dressed in only my nightgown, nothing underneath, I assume the position Christian orders me to be. My hands press firmly on the large leather ottoman in the living room. Yes, the living room, where I'm exposed for all to see and hear. The nightgown does nothing to cover my vulnerable derriere, raised high in the air, which I'm sure Christian won't find hard while trying to aim at it, should be a bulls-eye each time if you ask me.

My senses are heightened at this new experience, plus the possibility of the household staff walking in will be the death of me. Christian indeed chose to go all out to make sure I learn my lesson by not doing it in the privacy of our own room, fully aware that I'll be utterly humiliated even though I am not seen - I will be heard.

"Very good Anastasia, I see that following instructions hasn't proved to be too difficult for you." Christian praises then mocks – oh my fifty. I could feel him somewhere around me, but I focused on one particular button knob pressed into the ottoman, forming a crater.

"Look up," Christian orders as he stands in front of me, holding up something in his hand for me to see. It looks like an old-fashioned hairbrush, only without the bristles. For a split second, a bimbotic side of me thinks that there's a problem with the manufacturing process and they forget to add the bristles in. But then I realise maybe they didn't add the bristles in for a reason. "This is called a paddle. It's flat on both sides and made of wood. After I've given you a hand-spanking, I will use this implement on you. We've agreed to no whips and canes, and I'm going to adhere to my side of the agreement. This will be hurt and you will be in pain, but I have to make sure I drive my point through."

"Any questions before we begin?" He ends his explanation and dry run-through by placing the paddle on the ottoman, covering the spot I've been pinning my view on. I don't know what to make of it - the paddle - somehow it doesn't look at all intimidating. In spite of my curiosity, I know better than to question Christian's choice of implement, especially at this crucial point of time where I'm not in the position to make any decision regarding the outcome of my bottom.

"No" I answer clearly.

_*Smack!* _I gasp at Christian's sudden hit.

"No what?" Dominating Christian is out, so I better keep in line if I want to sit comfortably tomorrow or the day after.

"No sir" I whimper.

"Very well, now Anastasia why am I spanking you?" The routine starts, I want to roll my eyes at the obvious answer, but now's not a good time to test those waters.

"I disobeyed you on purpose and made you worry unnecessarily sir."

"Good answer. Let's begin." I close my eyes as I wait for the first smack to reign upon me.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* _

Christian always knows how to spank well, from the way he bends his arm and the way he flicks his wrist to pacing the smacks well, making sure to cover my entire bottom.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_

The spanking for now is tolerable, but I know from experience it won't be for long.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_

The pain is really getting to me, but I held it in.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_

Christian suddenly moves to my sit spots, raining down smack after smack in quick succession.

_*Smack!* _"Ow"

_*Smack!* _"Oww"

_*Smack!* _"Ouch"

_*Smack!* *Smack!* _"Owwwww! Christian it hurts…." I whine as he goes for round 3 on my bottom. I'm surprise the water-works have not started yet.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_

"Owww Christian stop! I promise I'll be good! Please please…. Chris – " I plead as I hop from one foot to another, trying to lessen the sting of the spanks.

_*Smack!* *Smack!* _"Ouuucccchhh!" The thing I said earlier about the water-works, well now the damp is broken.

"Stay still Anastasia!" Christian chastises in his commando-like voice, "Am I going to have to spank you just to teach you to stay still?"

_*Smack!* *Smack!* _More on my sit spots.

"I asked you a question Anastasia and I expect an answer."

"No sir" I sniffle, rubbing at my tear stained face.

"Good."

_*Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!*_

"Ahh – ahh – Christian – Pleasseeeeee! I'm sorry!" My pitch soaring as I beg Christian to stop.

"Now Anastasia, I am going to use the paddle. You will receive ten smacks. You don't have to count. Are you ready?" Christian speaks enunciates each word, making sure I know what I'm getting myself into. My cry subsides to mere sniffles as I steady myself in position, getting myself mentally prepared for "the paddle". Ten seems like an easy number to go through, a part of me felt like it was going to be a breeze.

"Yes sir"

_*Wham!* SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_

I've totally belittled that innocent malfunctioned hairbrush as my body lunges forward at the impact of "the paddle", proving too great for my puny expectation.

_*Wham!*_

"Holy Fuck!" I curse out loud. The fact that the staff is within hearing range is the last thing on my mind. I didn't give a damn right now because my ass is on bloody fire!

"What was that Anastasia?" Christian's dom voice reigns over me. He taps the surface of the paddle on my probably deeply reddened, daring me to continue. "You know, I'd hold that tongue from any vulgarities if I were you."

"Yes sir" I suck in a breath before I answer.

_*Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!*_

I don't bother to silently count any more.

_*Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!*_

The tears stop and my tush feel numb to the touch. I don't even want to imagine how it looks like right now.

_*Wham!* *Wham!*_

I wince as two more smacks rain down.

"We're done. You've done well baby." _That's it? Oh good._

My mind and body feels like it's failing on me. I'm too tired to move, to beg, to talk. My body goes limp and Christian catches me. I lean against him as I feel Christian tucking one arm below my knees and another beneath my shoulders. I clutch onto his neck with a sudden need for his touch. Other than the sharp sting of "The paddle" that felt much worse than Christian's hands, it was also too foreign for my liking. It lacked the intimacy of flesh-on-flesh, the human touch, the love I feel even when I'm being punished.

"Don't sleep yet Ana, let me take care of you for a moment." Christian's voice turns to honey, the one I much prefer compared to earlier.

I nod as Christian lays me down on our bed. The duvet never felt this soft. The smooth, cool sheets are so welcoming, making me just want to get lost in it. I sprawl out on the bed, front side down to prevent any friction to my tush. I make a mental note to not role face-side-up, or who knows what I'll do.

"Baby, this is going to sting a little, but it'll make you feel better after ok." _Sting a little? _ No matter how much it 'stings' it's never going to be like what "the paddle" dished out. I gasp as cool cream hit my torched bottom, it is indeed a welcoming sensation.

"Hmmm…" Christian rubs the cooling cream all over, spreading the nice feeling. I wish we'd do a round of vanilla, but I'm just too burned out to be in the mood, and my derriere needs some rest after that ordeal.

I hear Christian moving about the room, then finally comes to lie down beside me. I turn my head to face him as he perches himself on his elbow.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I just don't know what's gotten into me. Please don't be mad at me."

"Baby, you're forgiven and I'm not mad at you, though you really make me want to punch a wall sometimes." Christian comforts me with hushed tones, sweeping my messy fringe away from my face, slipping it behind my ear. I inwardly leap knowing that this matter has ended, it's gone, it's in the past and will not be mention again in the future. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, a little sore that's all. My bottom's going to look horrid tomorrow." I pout knowing that it'll be covered in some kind of ugly shade of purple by the morning. It's going to make me feel less feminine, but definitely a damn good reminder for my behaviour.

"Yes it probably would be. But I'll still love it no less. I'll love you no less." Christian laughs, tapping my nose with his index finger.

"I didn't like the paddle…" I try my shot at getting rid of the menacing and powerful dysfunctional hairbrush.

"Why do you say that?" A frown forms as Christian knits his brows together, trying to comprehend my claim.

"Because it feels so foreign and it hurts more than your hand. And you felt so distant, making me feel so lost and small. Like I was in the room alone, though I knew you were near, but I couldn't see you, or hear you. And by using the paddle, I couldn't even feel you. I didn't like that feeling one bit…" I pour my inner-most feelings to him – the truth.

I could see Christian's pupils dilate as he travels deep into his thoughts. He thinks hard and long, processing the information I've provided. Learning more about me and I learn more about him – growing together as husband and wife.

"I won't use the paddle if you don't want me to." Christian comes back to earth – to me, declaring something that hasn't crossed my mind. This wasn't something new though, we had a similar talk before we were wed, about the whips and canes, and now we're just adding one more to the list of hard limits.

"Ok… I'm tired Christian" I mumble, a yawn escaping me, my body's indication of telling me it needs rest. The bed rumbles as Christian lets out a low quiet laughter.

"Sleep now baby. I love you." My ever-so-endearing husband commands me.

"Hmm… I love – " Sleep consumes me.

**A/N: HURRAY! *pops a Bollinger* Finally my baby is complete! It has been the greatest joy and pleasure writing this. It was also a challenge finishing up in 2 weeks! This has been a great experience and to know that so many FF readers and guests out there have read and liked my story is just a feeling I can't put to words. **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 'Testing his patience' has received many great reviews and some negative ones. But I like them all the same as it makes me grow as a writer, similarly I get to know more about my readers. **

**I'm not going to be sad that this has come to an end, though some of you may feel that way. BUT please stay tuned to more one-shots, the works are still underway. **

**P.s You know how I feel about those reviews. If you have a second to spare, please do leave one. You're the best!**


End file.
